SAGA DEL MAL
by yuu-chan -yupi
Summary: "Len es un Sirviente" "Rin una Reina" ambos fueron separados debido a la muerte de sus padres... ¿que pasa si Miku es la mejor amiga de len?... ¿que hará Rin? /bueno... esta historia habla de cada una de las canciones de la "saga del mal" espero que les guste y aunque de esta historia hay muchas versiones yo decidí hacer la original así que ¿le dan una oportunidad?


**_"bueno vocaloid no me pertenece ni tampoco la saga del mal " ... si me perteneciera vocaloid tendría anime ¬¬_**

* * *

_CAPITULO 1_

**TODO COMIENZA…**

Un día nacieron 2 hermanos…

Eran gemelos. Así es como la palabra lo decía, dos personas compartido todo el inicio de su vida, un lazo aun más fuerte que el de hermanos, un lazo que los unía no solo físicamente…

Nacieron a las 3 de la tarde, la hora en que sonaban las brillantes campanas de la catedral, ambos tenían los ojos azules como el cielo y su pelo era tan dorado como el mismo sol. la gente solía decir que habían sido bendecidos por el mismo dios debido a que había muy pocos con aquellas características. Los dos pequeños eran muy cercanos ya que sus padres viajaban mucho.

Una noche muy tormentosa sus padres estaban viajando como era costumbre, pero la lluvia fue tan fuerte que terminaron chocando, no se reportaron sobrevivientes.

Poco después fueron llevados a un orfanato donde crecieron juntos hasta la edad de ocho años años, aunque no tuvieran padres tenían una vida placentera o mejor dicho eran felices ya que cantaban el uno con el otro, devido a que eran_ "especiales"_ estaban restringidos de los demás niños, no podían acercárseles porque serian contaminados.

Solían jugar juntos en un hermoso jardín el cual contenía una hermosa fuente de ranas y las rosas más bellas que jamás habían visto, esas eran de variados colores. Unas verdes otras amarillas había azules y carmesí.

Todo era hermoso, pero todo cambio cuando el Rey, debido a que nunca habían podido hijos ya que su esposa era infértil, su única solución era elegir uno de esos niños ya que su hermosura era la única digna para ese trono.

La afortunada a reina fue Rin debido a la valentía y liderazgo, además de belleza que ya portaba desde chica, len aceptando su destino se quedo en el orfanato. No tenia motivo de quejarse ya que él había sido quien convenció al rey de elegir a su querida hermana. Más tarde una familia de prestigiada clase lo adopto.

Ellos realmente solo lo querían como "amigo de juegos de su hijo" pero cuando este se canso de él lo desecharon dejándolo varado en la calle. Fue encontrado por un par de ancianos que nunca habían podido tener hijos, y aunque no tenían mucho dinero trataron de darle todo el amor que pudieron, lo cual era más que suficiente para él.

Al tiempo cuando len tenía 10 su familia murió por causa de una enfermedad llama "la peste", esa enfermedad acabo a masas enteras fueran ricos o pobres. Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que había quedado solo y su única esperanza de tener familia era encontrar a aquella hermana en la cual no podía olvidar. El sabía que estaba bien ya que vivía en el palacio y nunca dejarían que su futura reina muriera, (al menos no con el Rey presente).

debido a su corta edad no podía conseguir empleo sin embargo de lo único que se tenía que preocupar era de conseguir algo de comer puesto que sus padres le habían dejado una humilde y acogedora casa cerca del mar. Tenía una hermosa vista que por lo menos un segundo mientras llegaba el crepúsculo, se podía divisar un tono anaranjado que le recordaba a su querida hermana y lograba aliviar sus preocupaciones.

Tiempo después len ya tenía 14 años, edad suficiente para buscar un trabajo "según el gobierno", estaba feliz ya no tendría que pasar hambre y podría valerse bien por sí solo.

Comenzó a buscar ofertas de empleo en el periódico, para su desgracia no había muchas que fueran agradables, había de destapa caños, de alfombra y otros que tampoco eran muy atractivos.

El muchacho al ver esos trabajos, (sobre todo el de alfombra) no pudo evitar reír, solo basto que una chica de cabello verde-aguamarina lo volviera a mencionar para que este pudiera estallar de la risa.

-¡jajá! Hay ¡miku! Deja de repetir ese trabajo –dijo el rubio que casi estaba llorando de la risa.

**-¡pero es muy divertido!** –Dijo en forma de puchero para repetirlo**-trabajo de alfombra-** esta lo hizo reír aun mas ya que lo dijo en forma de persona con mostacho, unas cumplido su cometido_ (el cual era hacer que el rubio se retorciera en el piso)_**- bueno len ya me voy a trabajar ¡SUERTE! ..._alfombra_...-**termino de decir con tono burlesco.

Por fin se pudo calmar, aunque para entonces ya mucha gente se le avía quedo viendo de forma rara, como diciendo_ "pobre tiene tanta hambre que baila break dance"_. Ya controlado regreso a ver los oficios evitando leer el antes mencionado. Cuando de pronto se quedo viendo un trabajo que parecía ser ideal:

**_Se solicita sirviente que sea fiel y totalmente leal para servir a la Reina._**

Ese trabajo era perfecto! sabía que era su oportunidad para reunirse con su adorada hermana _(y conseguir dinero para no morir de hambre)_. Corrió al palacio para pedir el trabajo, debido a que no existía mucha gente que le gustara ser sirviente de la Reina ya que era muy exigente el era el único que había reclamado dicho trabajo. Sin más preámbulos quedo contratado, debido a la falta de personal le pidieron que comenzara a trabajar al momento. El pequeño oji azul acepto gustoso.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Una vez cambiado se apareció con su traje de sirviente lo reviso el señor delicadito (_esos que aparecen en todas las películas_) –mm… nada mal… ahora corre corre a trabajar! –dijo mientras aplaudía.

El "sirviente" se postro frente a su hermana (que ahora era la Reina), y pregunto con tono de todo un Sebastián.

**-¿su Alteza necesita algo?**

Ella al escuchar esa voz calmada cuyo sonido no podía ser de nadie más supo de inmediato de quien se trataba volteo para comprobarlo. En efecto era_ "El"_ esa persona a la cual tanto amaba, en quien no podía dejar de pensar, su único familiar, su querido hermano... Corrió hacia el sirviente con lágrimas que no dejaban de brotar en sus bellos ojos azules gritando… – ¡LEN! –Se abrazaron por la emoción muy fuertemente, ella no dejaba de llorar, ¡estaba tan feliz! Después de un rato se puso a meditar, y algo avergonzada pidió disculpas para así iniciar una pequeña plática.

**-Len hace seis años que ya no nos veíamos verdad?**-dijo su hermana secando sus lagrimas que había derramado hace un momento de felicidad.

**-Si…-**contesto su hermano un poco afligido.

**-Ya veo eso es mucho tiempo –**dijo eso mientras su mirada parecía sumirse en una fría oscuridad.

Su hermano al ver eso rápidamente reacciono-**¡Pe-Pero no tienes de que preocuparte!**- odiaba verla tan triste y pensativa y con un tono de seguridad dijo-**¡porque ahora estoy contigo!**- pensó un poco en lo que había dicho para después tornarse de un color carmesí hasta las orejas agregando un - **_¿verdad?_**-para disminuir un poco su vergüenza y finalmente sonrió dulcemente mientras esperaba la contestación de su hermana.

Ella al escuchar esas palabras no pudo evitar volver a llorar, el oji azul todo preocupado la sostuvo pensando_ "¿que hice mal?","¿la asuste? "_ puso pausa a sus pensamiento, ahorita lo mas importante era saber porque lloraba...-**¿Rin estas bien?-¡Rin! ¿Qué tienes?**-, ella ignoraba todas esas preguntas haciendo que el pobre se preocupara aun mas pero.. de repente le contesto con un gran-**¡SI!** –mientras devolvía una gran sonrisa.

Su hermano algo confundido pero un poco más calmado al verla sonreír tan alegre no puedo evitar mirarla con ojos de ternura.

acaricio la cabellera de su dulce hermana para después tornarse de rodillas y besar la mano de su Majestad.

A Rin ante tal acto sus mejillas se pusieron de color rojo vivo. _"waaa esto me recuerda a aquella obra de teatro cuando le pide matrimonio, ¿Qué haré si es lo mismo?_... _etc."_ Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos cuando escucho las palabras de su hermano.

-_**Mi reina desde este momento al besar su mano me estoy comprometiendo a serle fiel, cuidarla siempre y estar a su lado por favor acépteme como su leal sirviente**_

Rin quedo sorprendida e intento reflexionar, apenas supo a lo que se refería tomo una bocanada de aire más tranquila y le contesto con una gran sonrisa diciendo: _**está bien, quedas contratado. Se bien que a nadie más que a ti le puedo confiar mi vida… **_-hizo una pequeña reverencia-_** por favor cuida de mi **"mi querido hermano"_

El muchacho oji azul después de ver eso se sonrojo levemente.

* * *

bueno que les pareció? lose.. aun soy muy principiante en esto -w-

_**agradezco**** a SessKagome and Shade Shaw que me dio unos consejos para mejorar un poco mi historia :)**_

_**jeje asaron **"mmm...pollo asado... xD!"_

**_bueno dejen sus REVIEWS de antemano gracias! :D_**


End file.
